Cosas que pasan
by Blaki
Summary: "En ese preciso momento abrí los ojos y me encontré frente a frente con sus hermosos ojos azules" "y, sin darnos cuenta, en un simple pestañeo unimos nuestros labios en un cálido beso " "Al menos la lluvia afuera está cesando un poco..." KidxChrona. M por futuro Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece! Es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

_COSAS QUE PASAN:_

**Capítulo uno: **Cosas que pasan de la nada

.

Era una horrenda tarde de tormenta, el cielo estaba gris y llovía tanto que daba la impresión de que el universo entero estaba deprimido y deseaba llorar.

De pie desde la ventana del apartamento de Soul y Maka, miré a través de la ventana el gris paisaje, y suspiré al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba: "¿Por qué todos habían recibido misiones ese día menos nosotros?" Así es, dentro de ese apartamento no me encontraba solo sino que estaba en compañía de Chrona, quien como de costumbre no decía ni una sola palabra y solo ocupaba un pequeño lugar en el sillón. Volteé a verla y la miré fijamente pero aún así no se movía. Parecía formar parte de la decoración del departamento, la cual era totalmente asimétrica.

Suspiré nuevamente y me dirigí camino a la biblioteca de Maka, pensé que tal vez tendría algo para que leyéramos y así matar el tiempo. Le pregunté a la pelirosa si deseaba algún libro; ésta sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Como quieras— Dije en tono pesado.

Por fortuna, entre su variada colección Maka tenía una novela de terror que hace rato me disponía leer pero no lograba encontrar. Tomé el libro y sin darme cuenta me senté en el sillón que daba frente a frente mi rostro con la ojiazul. Pero no preste atención a eso y comencé el libro...

Debieron a ver sido 15 exactos minutos de silencio absoluto, en donde el único sonido era el tic tac del reloj corriendo y el casi insonoro ruido de las páginas del libro siendo cambiadas, todo permaneció así hasta que Chrona dijo con la cabeza gacha:

—E-ese libro es el favorito de Maka, no s-se lo presta a nadie— dijo casi susurrando. Imagino que si no hubiésemos estado en silencio no me hubiera siquiera enterado de que había dicho alguna palabra.

Entonces sin siquiera levantar a cabeza respondí indiferentemente:

—No creo que se enoje porque lo lea solo esta vez.

Pensé que luego de eso se quedaría callada pero para mi sorpresa continuó hablando, y casi con susurros nuevamente formó una oración,

—¿E-e- es interesante?— al igual que la primera vez sin distraerme de mi libro respondí indiferente

—Sí, en cierto modo te obliga a pensar por lo que te mantiene distraído— Para ese momento dudo que yo aún continuase leyendo; es más, creo que solamente pasaba las paginas sin siquiera mirarles con claridad. Estaba concentrado en ver si Chrona hablaba de nuevo. Y así sucedió:

—Nunca me h-he atrevido a pedirle ese libro a Maka— Hizo una pausa. —Me gustaría mucho leerlo...

Mirando fijamente el libro respondí nuevamente en total seriedad:

—Pues... pídeselo cuando regrese.— No sé en que divagaría en ese momento para no notar que la voz de la bruja espadachín yo no era entrecortada como al principio de la conversación. En ese momento me sorprendí al escuchar tal audacia saliendo de la boca de la tímida Chrona.

—¿Por qué no me lo prestas ahora?, t-tu siquiera lo estás leyendo...— En ese momento me sentí molesto, no por el modo en que lo dijo, sino porque lo había notado.

Con claro enojo en mi rostro acomodé el libro frente al mismo e irónicamente dije:

—Pues yo lo he tomado primero, así que yo lo leeré primero— Y en ese preciso momento pensé: ¡¿Qué niñada acabo de decir?!.

Fijo en ese corto pensamiento, no noté algo importante hasta que esto me quiso arrebatar el libro de mis manos. Entonces alcé la cabeza y me encontré con ella sentada sobre mi regazo.

—¡¿Pero qué?!— En mi vida una mujer se había sentado en mi regazo y mucho menos en la posición en la que se encontraba ella. Casi por arte de magia mi rostro completo enrojeció y mientras Chrona luchaba por quitarme el libro de las manos, el nerviosismo hacía que le clavara las uñas sin soltarle con más fuerza cada vez.

—¡Su-suelta!- Gritó Chrona sonrojada y casi al unísono solté el libro haciendo que ésta perdiera el balance y cayera hacia el lado derecho del sillón en el que nos encontrábamos junto conmigo encima.

En ese preciso momento abrí los ojos y me encontré frente a frente con sus hermosos ojos azules que como un mar embravecido me atraparon hundiéndome en lo profundo de sus aguas.

La miré fijo a los ojos mientras ella me imitaba y, sin darnos cuenta, en un simple pestañeo unimos nuestros labios en un cálido beso el cual profundizaba poco a poco a medida que ella me lo permitía...

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo habremos estado de ése modo hasta que sentí como mi compañera deslizaba una de sus cálidas manos bajo mi camisa entrando en contacto con mi piel.

Al sentir ese pequeño placer me dispuse a llevar _eso_ que estaba ocurriendo hasta lo inimaginable...

Pero en ese preciso momento, Black*Star apareció en el respaldo del sofá riendo perversamente.

—Creo que para lo que están haciendo debieron haberle puesto llave a la puerta— comentó con ironía y todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chrona, paralizada de la vergüenza y completamente sonrojada, sólo se limitó a ser de adorno mientras que yo decía en claro enfado y con un tic en el ojo

—Gracias por el consejo, hoy más vale que duermas con un ojo abierto o dudo que despiertes.—

En fin, qué se le va a se. Otro día llegaré a eso con Chrona, al menos sé que para la próxima debo ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta...

Al menos la lluvia afuera está cesando un poco... Me pregunto ¿Y si esta situación le causó gracia al universo y por eso salió de su depresión...? Quién sabe...


End file.
